Dust, Flames and Electricity
by Tollivandi Silverwing
Summary: Story of three mutants, as dreamed up by myself and two of my friends. wow! what an exciting summary! maybe if you read it, you'll be more interested! Rated for implied naughtyness in fourth chapter.
1. Pixie dust

_Tolly: This is a short (I hope) fanfic about the characters created by my psychotic Stowie friends, Jess and Georgina. Also featuring my own character, of course. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. However, Pix is mine, Glitch is Georgina's, and Fauve belongs to Jess._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother, please! Don't do this!" Pix's mother seemed deaf to her pleas, as she dragged Pix from the house. Desperate, Pix looked to her father, glaring down at her.

"Daddy! Listen to me! You can't just abandon me! I'm still your daughter!"

Her father looked away. "I have no daughter."

The door was slammed in her tear-streaked face, but doors posed no problem for Pix. She concentrated and vanished from the doorstep, leaving behind only a puff of iridescent dust. When she suddenly appeared inside the house, she was greeted by a shriek from her mother, and her father's pistol was pointed straight at her.

"Mutants have no place among us." Her father growled.

Pix realized that they would not change their minds, and envisioned a place that was as far away as her powers allowed. One last tear fell from her violet eyes, and she teleported herself away from her home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pix awoke with a start. It had been four years since her parents had disowned her, but the memory of it still haunted her dreams. Stupid dreams.

Getting up from the couch, she checked the clock, wondering how much time she had spent napping. Good, she still had an hour before she had to leave. Pix had recently begun using her power to do magic tricks for money, and tonight, she had scored a gig at a local theatre, which was sponsoring a talent search.

Pix went into the kitchen, turning on the radio as she went by. As country music filled her small apartment, she rummaged through her cupboards, hoping to find something she could use for dinner. But as she opened the fridge, the radio station switched itself, and Toby Keith was replaced by Flogging Molly.

Frowning, Pix changed it back. No sooner had she turned around then the music shifted again. This process was repeated twice more before she realized what was going on. She smiled and called out, "You can come out now, you two!"

"Hello, Pix!" said Glitch cheerfully as she emerged from her hiding place in Pix's bedroom. The English girl had been using her ability to manipulate electronic devices to mess with Pix's radio. She was soon joined by her Irish friend Fauve.

"Took you long enough." said Fauve, helping herself to a bag of chips.

"Yeah, well, I just woke up. My brain isn't properly functioning yet." Pix answered. She glanced at Fauve. "And those aren't yours."

"They are now." Fauve grinned, and turned her back to Pix.

Pix held out her hand, focusing until a small cyclone of sparkling dust formed above her palm. The dust spun faster and faster, and finally scattered as the bag of chips appeared in her hand.

"Hey!" whined Fauve. "You used pixie dust!" She turned to Glitch for support. "She used her powers against me!"

"Are you familiar with the expression 'fighting fire with fire'?" said Glitch suggestively.

With a grin, Fauve turned back to Pix, and held out her hand palm up. In the center of each of Fauve's hands was a knife scar, mementos of the night her parents were killed, and the night she had received her mutant ability. Now, a ball of blue flame spurted from her scar, and it floated menacingly above her palm.

Pix, knowing better than to test Fauve's aim even if she _did_ have teleportation skills, threw the bag back to her. "Fine, be that way. And put that out before you set off the smoke alarm."

"Spoil my fun." Fauve muttered, putting out the flame and happily munching the chips.

Pix stuck her tongue out at her and turned to Glitch. "So, why are you here? Besides wanting to screw around with my radio and steal my chips."

"We're escorting you the show, of course!" said Glitch.

"It's not for another hour, and I can get there fine on my own." said Pix. "On second thought, you could save me a trip or two if you help carry some things."

"I told you she'd put us to slave labor." said Fauve to Glitch.

"No complaining; I only need a few things. For example, Glitch, could you braid my hair?"

"Aye, aye, Captain." Glitch saluted her.

"And, Fauve, I charge you with the responsibility of protecting a magician's best friends." Pix ducked into her bedroom and came back out, carefully carrying a box which was covered by a cloth.

"A magician's best friends? What would that be? A deck of cards? A magic wand and hat?" Fauve guessed. Pix removed the cloth, and Fauve peeked inside. "But-but I thought you said bunnies were too cliché!"

Smiling, Pix took one of the three baby rabbits out of the box. "That's my style of magic. I take something that seems cliché and make it kick ass."

"How can you make pulling rabbits out of a hat kick ass?"

"You'll have to find out with the rest of the audience, won't you?" Pix said, putting the bunny back in the box. "A good magician never reveals her secrets."

"Secrets, huh?" Fauve smirked. "So, you're not going to reveal the fact that you're a mutant, or that you're underage and shouldn't be allowed to own an apartment, or--"

"Fauve?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tolly: So there's chapter one. And I have a question for y'all: which of the X-men should be sent to fetch these three young mutants? They may or may not end up as part of Pix's magic show…_


	2. Magic Show

_Tolly: Nobody gave me any suggestions, so I'm going with my original idea of who's going to bring these three to Xavier. In case you start wondering, his reason for being at the show is pure boredom, the kind that makes you feel like you're about to go mad. You know what I mean? Or is it just my boredom that does that?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the start of Pix's show, and she was locked inside a box. She heard the applause as the curtain rose, and then the murmurings of the crowd as they wondered what was going on. In the shadows of the box, Pix grinned. Show time.

She pressed her hands against the insides of the box, and thought intently of her dressing room backstage. With a familiar puff of dust, the box vanished, and Pix somersaulted onto the stage. As the audience cheered, she shook her head as though dizzy, sprang to her feet, bowed, and began her act.

She started with tricks that could be dismissed as slight-of-hand, like card tricks. But before long, the crowd got more and more amazed as their cards began appearing in unusual places. Pix teleported the cards they had picked into their pockets, up their sleeves and even inside ladies' purses.

Finally, she threw the deck into the air, and they vanished in a cloud of glitter. It was time for her finale.

First, she borrowed a hat from a boy in the audience. Next, she ripped off the sleeves of her outfit, which had been velcroed on. Everything she did was eliminating the places in which objects could be hidden. Finally, she announced, "For my final trick, I shall need an assistant. Look under your seats. If you find a magic wand, come up to the stage." Quickly, she teleported a wand under seat 16F, a predetermined place.

The audience eagerly bent over, looking for the wand, straightening back up with shrugs and rueful smirks. Finally, a man stood up, not looking very happy. Pix never let the smile fall from her face, but inside, she gulped. This guy looked tough, his black hair coming to devil-like points, and his face set in an embarrassed scowl.

He all but threw the wand at her as he reached the stage. Pix, loud enough for the whole audience to hear, told him to roll up his sleeves. He did so, revealing hairy arms. She gave him the borrowed hat, saying, "Whatever happens, don't drop it." The man raised a bushy eyebrow, obviously skeptical of her talent. She reached up, touched his head, and made a blindfold appear over his eyes. The audience laughed. Her hirsute assistant was startled, but didn't drop the hat.

"Ladies and gentleman," said Pix, reaching her hands into the hat. "I present…Hocus Pocus!"

Feeling a tiny, soft body appear between her fingers, she pulled Baby Bunny # 1 (a.k.a. Hocus Pocus) out of the hat and held it up. She set it carefully down on the table next to her.

"Abracadabra!" Bunny # 2 appeared.

"And…Alakazam!" She pulled the third bunny from the hat. The crowd roared.

One by one, she teleported her fluffy little friends back to the cage in her dressing room and threw the hat back to the boy. With one last bow, Pix grabbed the hand of the still-blindfolded man and disappeared.

Whenever Pix teleported, she didn't go directly from one place to another; there was a place in between places. She felt the man's hand grip hers painfully, but she understood his surprise. Traveling through the place between places felt like skydiving. The only direction was down, or so it felt. They could have been going in any direction, hurtling through a mist of iridescent dust. In about two seconds, though, it was over. The two of them reappeared in Pix's dressing room, and Pix whipped off the man's blindfold, enjoying his disorientation. For a little while, at least.

"What the hell just happened?" He snapped, angrily brushing away a few stray specks of pixie dust.

"Just magic," said Pix. "Now, if you go out the door, turn left and follow the hallway, you'll come to a door into the lobby. Good night."

"That wasn't just magic. And don't try telling me it was a trapdoor." The man glared at her like a wild animal, and Pix took an involuntary step back. His nostrils flared, and Pix was sure he was catching her scent. His expression softened, just a little. "Don't be scared."

"Wh-who are you?" Pix stammered.

"I'm just like you."

"Huh?"

The man glanced down at his hands, which were closed into fists. Slowly, three metal blades slid from behind his knuckles. Pix gasped, but oddly, she wasn't afraid anymore.

"You're a mutant," she said, incredulous.

Just as he was about to answer, Glitch and Fauve burst into the room.

"Pix, that was…" Glitch trailed off, seeing the man and his claw-like blades.

Fauve's hand shot out, and a jet of blue flame sped towards him. Too late, Pix cried out, "No, he's--!"

The fire hit him, and he stumbled backwards, claws retracting as his hand went to his burned face.

Pix ran to him, and he turned back to look at her. She winced when she saw the third degree burns. But as she watched, the blistered skin was replaced by undamaged skin. The man smirked at her shocked expression. "See?" he said, in his gruff voice. "I'm like you."

"I guess so." said Pix softly, impressed.

"They your friends?" He nodded over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. This is Glitch and Fauve. Glitch, Fauve, this is…er…"

"Wolverine." he said.

"Nice name." said Fauve, blowing a wisp of smoke off her palm. Glitch elbowed her. "What?" she said innocently.

"Our real names are Georgina and Jessica." said Glitch. "And Pix is really Melissa."

"Logan," said their new acquaintance. "Pix?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After the pixie dust," explained Pix, summoning a small tornado of it. "Anyway, it's really nice to know that there's another mutant around, but we've got to get home before our parents start worrying." She began gathering up her stuff.

"But, we don't have any parents, Pix." said Fauve bluntly. Pix grimaced.

"Wait, you're orphans?" asked Logan.

"Yes," said Fauve, at the same time that Pix said, "Close enough."

Logan snorted, but not exactly in a harsh way. "Figures." He started rummaging through his pockets. Finding what he was looking for ( a crumpled piece of paper), he smoothed it out and handed it to Pix, saying, "He'll know what to do."

"Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?" she read.

Logan nodded. "The kids there call it Mutant High."

Pix exchanged a glance with her two friends.


	3. Stylish Travel

"Hell of a way to travel," Logan muttered as Pix teleported the two of them back to her apartment. She had already made a few trips, bringing Glitch, Fauve, her supplies and the rabbits.

"You get used to it," said Glitch, reassuringly.

"Are you?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"No, but Pix obviously is."

"Normal transportation is highly overrated." said Pix smugly. "Besides, I can't exactly stop being a mutant, so I might as well get used to it. Anyway, this so-called school. What is it?"

"It's exactly what I said it was: a school for mutant kids." said Logan.

"And they'll probably want to teach us to use our powers correctly, right?" asked Glitch. "Because we already know how."

"Well, Xavier doesn't want you to start a grudge against humanity and use your power to kill people."

"Darn it," sighed Fauve sarcastically.

"But are there actually classes? Regular school classes, like history and English and math?" Pix asked.

Logan nodded.

"I wouldn't mind going back to school," said Pix thoughtfully.

"Loser," muttered Fauve.

"I'd like to go through life with more than a seventh grade education!" Pix snapped. "I tried to go to school after I left, but it turns out you need parents to do that. And mine sure as hell won't take me back."

"I though you said you were an orphan?" asked Logan.

Pix shook her head. "They didn't want a mutant for a daughter. Sometimes I wish they really had died." A tear betrayed her true feelings and she wiped it angrily away.

Glitch broke the uncomfortable silence. "I think we should go," she said. "And if we don't like it, we can leave."

"There are guys there, right?" asked Fauve.

"Yeah." said Logan, with an idea as to what her next question would be.

"Hot guys?"

"Er…" Logan had no idea how to answer.

"Fauve!" cried Glitch and Pix.

"Alright, we'll go." said Pix, glad that Fauve had cheered her up. "But I don't know where we're going, exactly, so we can't go my way."

Logan really had no idea how to get the girls to the school, seeing as he hadn't planned on finding them in the first place. All he had was Scott's motorcycle, which definitely wasn't big enough for all of them. "Hey," he said to Pix. "Can I use your phone?"

"Um, yeah, it's right in the kitchen." said Pix, pointing.

A minute later, he was talking to Jean Grey.

"You want to use the jet for what?" she asked. Logan could see the scene in the mansion: Jean with her eyebrows raised, and the other X-men listening in, with Scott calling him an idiot.

"I told you, I've got three mutant teens here. They want to come to the school."

"Scott wants to know if you're sure they're mutants, or if you're just drunk."

"Give him the finger for me. One of them almost burned my face off, and another has teleported me twice already."

"Teleported?"

"Yes," said Logan, quickly growing more and more annoyed. "Just bring the jet, and meet us at the piers."

"Alright, we'll come."

Logan hung up and went back into Pix's living room to find the three girls looking at him expectantly.

"Did we hear the word 'jet'?" asked Glitch.

"Not that we were eavesdropping, of course." added Pix.

"Glitch absolutely did not tap into the phone line." said Fauve firmly.

"Anyway, jet?" finished Glitch, hands clasped in mock innocence.

Already annoyed, Logan just growled, "Go get all your stuff together."

The girls looked gleeful and triumphant as they started getting ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tolly: Sorry if I didn't get Wolverine entirely right. I'm not an X-men junkie. Many thanks to the real Glitch and Fauve, without whom this could not be possible, and without whom I would have been lonely at GIA (not counting certain other members of IMAO. If you know what that is, then I both applaud you and miss you)_


	4. Mutant Sneezes

_Tolly: To avoid stupid questions, refer to chapter two: Glitch never said anything about being an orphan. I'm writing this little A/N to avoid having to go back and fix it. For more on my laziness, please refer to reviews of any of my stories, many of which contain the word "finally."_

_Also: Maid of the Mer? I want my muffin, please._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There had been a few details to take care of before they could go to meet the jet. First, Pix had to leave the baby rabbits at a local pet store, as she had (ahem) "borrowed" them for the magic show. Also, Glitch had to tell her parents that she was going to the school. She had moved out ages ago because her parents had been annoyed by the constant power failures associated with her abilities, and also because she was granted free rent at her apartment in exchange for free electricity.

Once all had been taken care of, the four mutants had gone down to the piers to wait for their jet. To pass the time, the girls were discussing how they had become mutants.

"Experts say that mutation is often triggered by heightened emotional stress," Pix was saying matter-of-factly. "For example, take one normal twelve-year-old, and pile onto it schoolwork, music lessons, chores, two perfectionist parental units, puberty, and genetics. Mix well, and kaboom! Voila Pix!"

"For a human flamethrower," said Fauve. "You'd need an angry mob, knife wounds and dead parents."

"I was sick and having a really crappy day. Then I sneezed and caused a power outage for the whole town." said Glitch with a grin.

"What about you?" Pix asked Logan. "When did you change?"

"Don't remember," he grumbled. These girls sure chattered a lot.

"Suit yourself." Pix turned back to her two friends and continued. "I think sneezing affects mutation, or at least ours. I mean, Glitch, you sneezed when you first mutated and when _I_ sneeze, I teleport without meaning to."

Fauve snickered. "You guys know that a sneeze is one tenth of an or--"

"Yes! We've heard that before," Pix cut her off before she could say something highly inappropriate. "What's your point?"

"Well, if you accidentally teleport when you sneeze, what would happen to you when--"

"Not another word!" cried Pix, covering her ears. But Fauve kept going.

"It would be pretty awkward, wouldn't it, if--"

"Here comes the jet!" said Logan loudly, glad for an interruption to this increasingly embarrassing conversation.

The young mutants waited in nervous anticipation as the jet made its silent approach, and its not-so-smooth landing. The loading door opened and thumped against the wooden pier. A man walked out, his eyes hidden behind a strange, futuristic device. He looked around, saw Logan with the three girls and smirked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." Logan snarled, before the man even spoke.

"What? I didn't say anything."

Logan threw one of the girls' bags at him, saying to the girls, "You three go on and get in." Pix, Glitch, and Fauve each grabbed a bag or two and hurried inside the jet. A woman was sitting at the controls, and she turned when they entered. Although she couldn't have been that old, her hair was pure white.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Aurora Monroe. I'm assuming that you are the girls that Wolverine was talking about?"

Pix nodded. "I'm Pix, and these are my friends Glitch and Fauve."

"You may call me Storm, in that case."

"Why? What's your power?" asked Fauve.

"I have the ability to change and control the weather." said Storm. "You'd better take a seat before the others come aboard."

Logan and the other man came on the jet just then. Logan introduced the man as Cyclops, but the man called himself Scott. Once everyone had been strapped in, he took the pilot seat and started flying.

"Just so you know," said Storm. "You may be asked to demonstrate your abilities to Professor Xavier, provided that they aren't especially dangerous or uncontrollable."

"We could show them to you right now if you like," said Fauve, raising her hands.

"No!" cried Glitch and Pix, each grabbing an arm and pushing it back down. "Twenty-five foot flames in an enclosed space, Fauve," said Glitch. "Bad idea."

"We'll wait till we get to the school," Pix assured the adults.

"The Professor will probably like to see them himself, anyway," said Scott. "Flames, huh?"

"I told you," said Logan. "She almost burned my face off."

"It would have been an improvement, in my opinion."

Logan flipped him off with a claw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not too much later, the jet had landed at the X-mansion, and the girls were being shown to a room by Storm.

"But I thought we were going to see Professor Xavier," said Pix, confused.

"Perhaps tomorrow," said Storm. "For now, you should get some sleep. You can sleep here until you're officially enrolled, then you can sleep in the dorms with the other girls."

"Good idea," said Glitch as Storm opened a door, revealing a smallish room with one bunk bed and one single bed. "I call top!" she cried, and all hell broke loose.

Pix teleported to the top bunk before Glitch could climb up, so Glitch zapped her with a small bolt of electricity, and she tumbled off, landing on top of Fauve.

Smiling, Storm shut the door as the girls starting fighting. She turned around and was startled to find one of the students standing there. It was a girl who went by the name of Blood. She had the power to create illusions, a power that intensified if she drank human blood. Her morals kept her from this particular vampiric tendency, but she still retained others, and as a result could not stand the sun, and was awake mostly at night.

"New students?" asked Blood, not sounding particularly interested.

Storm nodded. "You should wait till tomorrow to talk to them, though. They're probably tired after all that's happened to them today."

From inside the room came a high-pitched squeal followed by a large crash. Blood glanced skeptically at the door. "Yep, they sound real tired."

"Well, I am, at least," said Storm, heading down the hall. "Good night."

"'Night." Blood cast one more glance at the closed door before continuing her late-night wandering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tolly: To Yuki, Rain and Zue: I will be adding you in the next chapter. You too, Kitty, especially since you're an actual character. To Blood: ni, there you go. To my loyal readers: I don't think I need to remind you to review, do I?_


	5. New Friends

_Tolly: Yay! I finally updated! I think there's a tiny LXG reference in here, so I'll use "Disclaim" as a battle cry. Wow, that came out weird._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pix woke up on the floor, under a pile of blankets. She opened one eye to see Glitch sprawled on the top bunk and Fauve on the bottom bunk. Turning her head groggily, she looked at the single bed. On _that_ bed was a very contented-looking cat, which had an odd pattern of dots and swirls across its nose and under its right eye. Pix stared sleepily at it for a little, then closed her eyes and snuggled back under the blankets.

"Are you going to be getting up anytime soon?" A girl's voice asked.

"Mm?" Pix lifted her head again, but Glitch and Fauve were still asleep. Confused, she looked around.

"Right here," said the voice again. "On the bed."

Pix stared at the cat again. "Um, are you talking?"

The cat nodded.

"I'm still asleep, then."

"Nope!" said the cat, jumping down and walking right up to Pix's face. "Welcome to Mutant High." The cat transformed into a girl about Pix's age, with the same markings across her face. "I'm called Zue, by the way."

"Who're you talkin' to?" Glitch muttered sleepily.

"A cat," said Pix. "At least, she _was_ a cat."

"Mmkay." Glitch apparently was too sleepy to comprehend anything yet.

The door burst open. "Are they awake yet, Zue?" said the girl who had just entered. She looked around. "Oops, guess not. Have you seen Yuki anywhere?"

"She ran away, died, and I hid her under the floorboards. What?" responded Zue.

Pix, meanwhile, hid her head under the blankets. It was much too early for all this.

"The Professor told me to come and get you all," said the newcomer. She tried waking Glitch and Fauve, but they just groaned and rolled over.

"Just splash them, Rhain," suggested Zue.

"But there's no water to do it with," said Rhain, looking around.

Pix stuck a hand out of the covers, and pointed to her backpack against the wall. Rhain went over and found the water bottle inside it. "Thanks," she said. "Now watch this."

She handed the water bottle to Zue, who then squirted some into the air. Rhain moved her hands in gentle motions and the water didn't fall to the floor, but gathered into a large bubbled in midair. Another motion, and the bubble floated over Glitch. With a wicked grin, Rhain lowered her hands quickly, and the bubbled landed right on Glitch's head.

Glitch yelled and sat up, sopping wet. "Pix!"

"I didn't do it," replied Pix, automatically, and she pointed to the two other mutants.

Fauve woke up and looked around. "What's going on? What'd I miss?"

Glitch merely glared, sparks dancing over her soaking head.

"Well, now that everyone's awake," said Zue cheerfully. "Let's go introduce you to Professor Xavier."

"But I'm all wet!" whined Glitch.

"No problem." Rhain slowly gathered every water droplet off of Glitch and put it back into a bubble. Zue opened the cap on the water bottle, and Rhain poured the water back in. "Get up, get dressed, and get going. We'll be waiting outside."

"On the bright side," said Fauve as she dressed. "It looks like this place will at least be interesting. Up, Pix!" For Pix was still under her pile of blankets on the floor. Fauve kicked the mound.

"I'm awake!" Pix snapped. "And I'm changing, too! See?" She threw the blankets off, revealing her fully-clothed self. She was wearing a tank-top and capris which had, up until a moment ago, been in her backpack. She hadn't even gotten up to get them.

"How did you--?" began Glitch, brushing her short, dyed-plum hair

Pix grinned, held out her hand and teleported one of her flip-flops to herself.

"Cheater," muttered Fauve.

"Why, Fauve," Glitch said in mock-surprise. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what? I don't have to shake pixie dust out of my clothes, do I?" She pointed to Pix, whose clothes were indeed filled with the sparkling stuff. "And my hair is naturally an unnatural color."

Glitch mussed her friend's blue hair. "We could always dye yours, Fauve. What do you think, Pix? Orange?"

"Definitely blonde." Pix answered. "Come on, Rhain and Zue are waiting for us, remember?"

"Hang on. Some of us have to do things to get ready in the morning."

"What's the point? My braid is still good, so I don't need to take it out and brush my hair, and unlike you, I don't wear make-up. Makes my mornings a lot simpler."

"Are you guys coming?" Zue's voice came from outside the door.

"Hold your horses!" Pix shouted back. A whinny and a snort answered her, then the sound of a hoof against the door.

Fauve flung open the door in time to see Zue change back into human form. Peering over Fauve's shoulder, Pix realized that Rhain wasn't present. She spotted her a short distance down the hall, conducting a water bubble over Fauve's head. Pix grabbed Fauve and teleported them both out of the way of the bubble, which splashed harmlessly to the floor.

"Oh, come on!" said Rhain. "That was a perfect shot!"

Fauve set fire to Rhain's sleeve, and Rhain doused it quickly.

"Come on, the professor's still waiting," said Zue. The four of them started down the hall.

"Wait!" cried Glitch, finally coming out of the room. The others paid no attention. Spying an electrical outlet on the wall, she concentrated on becoming pure electricity and jumped into the circuitry. Fast as a bolt of lightening, she sped through the wires and emerged from an outlet just ahead of the other girls.

"Hey!" said a startled Rhain. "How did you do that?"

"Oh, God," sighed Fauve. "Don't even ask. It probably involves physics."

"No! Anything but that!" cried Zue melodramatically.

"Well, my freaky darlings," said Pix, putting an arm over Glitch's and Fauve's shoulders. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to like this place."

"You might change your mind after karaoke night," said Rhain with mock seriousness. "I think one of the guys shattered glass last time."

"Of course he did. It was Banshee," said Zue.

"Oh yeah."

"We'll fit right in," said Fauve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tolly: I know it was kind of an odd place to end a chapter, but they'd probably go off on a tangent. More so than they already have, of course. Sorry, Yuki, you'll be in the next one. And Blood, you sleep in the daytime. Any rate, please R&R!_


End file.
